The Wolf Packs of the Forest
The Wolf Packs of the Forest is a roleplay where you live the life of a wild gray wolf. See Gray Wolf for information on gray wolves! Wolves Dispersal Wolves Bandit (Bamboogummy) (Black fur with green eyes) (Male) (2 years old) Mystery (Enderlove1010) (Dark gray fur with white chest and belly, dark gray paint splotch pattern, bright yellow eyes, wears green flowers all over her tail, green leaf bracelets on each of her paws, and a green worn blanket on her back.) (Female) (2 years, 2 days and 2 months old) Storm (Tokidoki1111) (Silver fur with dark gray chest and belly, teal eyes) (Female) (1 year, 2 days and 10 months old) Alpine (Sillyeyes777) (Dark gray fur with white chest and belly, yellow eyes, wears a seafoam green blanket on her back) (Female) (3 years old) Shade (Midlandia) (Light gray and white fur with light blue eyes) (Female) (1 year old) Dipper (Romeo51637) (Silver fur with green eyes) (Male) (4 years old) Rules # No non-nature themed items. An exception is any collar-looking items as they will be used as pretend radio collars, signifying that the wolf wearing it has had contact with aliens (humans) before. Blankets are also an exception, as a wolf could find it laying around and decide to use it to keep theirself or their pups warm. Why we allow this and not wolves finding human clothes and deciding to wear it is, it would be hard for an animal which has no idea what clothes are supposed to be to figure out how exactly the clothing item is worn. Blankets are easy, you just put it over your body and you get warm. A wolf would likely not see a cool cap and decide to put it on their head. # Be reasonable in your hunting choices. Surely a giant panda or rhino wouldn't be in the temperate deciduous forest this roleplay is in! It'd be quite difficult to kill a giant panda or rhino anyway, since they are such powerful creatures. # Parents must eat their stillborn pups. # Only one litter per year for parents! Breeding may start when the wolf is 1 year and 10 months old, but most wolves don't search for mates until they're about 2-3 years old. # When you die, you are not allowed to revive yourself. Instead, be a new character! It may be reincarnated from one of your original characters or a completely new character! # You MUST be a wolf. You can't be a human, coyote, bear, cougar, or anything other than a wolf. However, you may add some drama into the roleplay by controlling a hunter, coyote, bear, cougar, or other threat and making them attack pups, the parents, or some offspring. # Seventeen years is the maximum age. Once you reach seventeen, you will die of old age either while you're still seventeen or on your eighteenth birthday. Ranks If you are confused on the ranks, here are what the ranks are and info about them. Parents The parents of a pack are the only ones allowed to mate, and are the parents of all the pups and offspring. If a female offspring mates and gets pregnant, the parents will kill the female offspring's pups after they are born. Pups There are only 4-6 pup slots available for each pack, though there will be a 1 in 100 chance that there would be 14-17 slots! The slot amount will change for each litter. Pups are very weak and are much more likely to get killed in one hit. The parents and offspring must feed the pups, defend them, raise them, and make sure they stay at the den. Offspring The offspring are the grown sons and daughters of the parents. They have survived as pups and will now be able to help take care of the next litter (If the parents can have any more) and after helping the parents care for another litter, or when the parents die of old age, they will disperse, find a mate, and start a pack of their own. Events Emoji Code Celebration �� A wolf and/or their wolf pack has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� A wolf has dispersed �� The roleplay's features were updated �� A wolf has been blessed �� Alien encounter, no death �� Traveled to another area far far away �� Other unfortunate event �� Events 12/1/2016 (The Wolf Packs of the Forest was reborn!) �� 12/18/2016 (Silver gave birth to Shimmer, Wild, Sneaky, and Unya!) �� 12/18/2016 (Unya was stillborn.) �� 12/18/2016 (Sneaky was killed by a rival wolf pack.) �� 12/20/2016 (Silver gave birth to Star, Rose, Moon, and Aput.) �� 12/20/2016 (Rose and Aput were stillborn) �� 12/21/2016 (Snap and Silver died of old age.) �� 12/25/2016 (Shimmer dispersed.) �� 12/25/2016 (Shimmer was killed by a bear before she found a mate.) �� 12/27/2016 (Wild dispersed.) �� 12/27/2016 (Star dispersed.) �� 12/27/2016 (Moon dispersed.) �� 2/1/2017 (Moon was killed while hunting elk.) �� 2/2/2017 (The Eternally Wild Pack was officially founded!) �� 2/2/2017 (Eternal gave birth to Silver II, Snap II, Panik, and Suka.) �� 2/2/2017 (Panik and Suka were stillborn.) �� 2/3/2017 (The Dark Star Pack was officially founded!) �� 2/3/2017 (Star gave birth to Opal, Starlight, Gummy, and Dipper.) �� 2/17/2017 (Eternal and Wild were shot by hunters. Their pups died of starvation.) �� 2/17/2017 (The Eternally Wild Pack is no more.) �� 2/18/2017 (Dark was shot by a hunter.) �� 5/3/2017 (Night has given birth to Coal, Bean, Golden, and Tear.) �� 5/3/2017 (Bean was stillborn.) �� 5/3/2017 (Opal has given birth to Cherry, Cleo, Fang, and Shadow.) �� 5/4/2017 (Cherry was eaten by a coyote.) �� 5/13/2017 (Shadow was eaten by a coyote.) �� 5/14/2017 (Tear has been blessed with the ability to see.) �� 5/14/2017 (Golden was tranquilized and taken by aliens!) �� 5/14/2017 (Tear followed Golden by jumping onto the truck!) �� 5/21/2017 (Turns out Coal was actually a she-wolf and not just a really feminine male wolf.) �� 5/21/2017 (Coal found a mate, Sly.) �� 5/21/2017 (Coal and Sly were killed by something strange, never seen before.) �� 5/23/2017 (Fang caught a deadly disease and died.) �� 5/25/2017 (Night gave birth to Sky, Amber, Spirit, and a stillborn pup.) �� 5/25/2017 (Golden and Tear found their way back to the Night Dipper Pack! Hooray!!) �� 12/7/2017 (Gust tried to murder Opal, but failed, being murdered instead by Opal with the help of her mate, Claw.) �� 1/8/2018 (Aging, more varied litter sizes, and seasons were added!) �� 1/8/2018 (Star died of old age.) �� 1/31/2018 (Midna died of starvation.) �� 2/3/2018 (Opal gave birth to Dusk, Galaxy, Silverpaw, and Ferocious.) �� 2/3/2018 (Dusk was stillborn.) �� 2/8/2018 (Golden has dispersed and gone so far away in search of a mate that he will not be seen in this area again.) �� 2/8/2018 (The plague has arrived. it took Amber, Spirit, and Starlight.) �� 2/17/2018 (Kiko died of dehydration, as she was so eager to find a mate that she forgot to drink.) �� 2/17/2018 (Night was shot and killed by an alien.) �� 6/16/2018 (Silverpaw died from injuries while she was trying to hunt a buck.) �� 6/16/2018 (Gummy traveled to another forest in search of a mate.) �� 1/1/2019 (The plague has arrived. It took Claw and Sky.) �� 8/2/2019 (Galaxy died of heart disease.) �� 8/7/2019 (Max died of the flu.) �� 1/2/2020 (The plague has arrived. It took Opal, Ferocious, Tear and Fern.) 1/2/2020 (The Opal Claw pack was disbanded after the deaths of Opal and her daughter Ferocious.) 1/2/2020 (The Night Dipper pack was disbanded after the death of Dipper's daughter Tear.) Current Living Conditions Mating Season: Winter Current Season: Spring Weather: The sky is clear, the temperature is 46 degrees Fahrenheit, it's windy. Throughout the day, the temperature will be 43-59 degrees Fahrenheit. April 4th, Year 1 Time: SunsetCategory:Wild Animals